Où est ma place ?
by SlashV
Summary: Warning: Slash - DESTIEL ! Ils ont tout traversé ensemble, l'apocalypse, l'enfer, le purgatoire. Mais où est leur place au final ? Spoilers jusqu'à la saison 8. Remake d'une partie l'épisode 7 saison 8.


Salut, salut ^_^

Aujourd'hui, je vous offre un petit OS avec un couple que j'adore Destiel ^^

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient même pas mes chaussettes, qui sont à la CW.

Fandom : Supernatural  
Pairing : Destiel  
**SLASH**  
Rating : J'en sais rien, rien de bien méchant.

* * *

**Où est ma place ?**

* * *

_« N'est-ce pas la raison d'être des rêves, de trouver sa place ? »  
Diana Evans_

* * *

Les sentiments humains peuvent être difficiles à appréhender pour un être céleste qui depuis l'aube du monde n'a jamais vu que le grand dessein de son Père. Alors si quelques pertes, humaines ou angéliques, étaient nécessaires au plus grand nombre, Castiel n'en avait jamais fait grand cas. Ils n'étaient que les dommages collatéraux. Regrettables, certes, mais justifiables.

Cela avait été son état d'esprit pendant si longtemps, qu'il avait été le premier surpris de sa réaction lorsqu'un de ces dommages collatéraux avait porté le nom de Dean Winchester.

A bien y réfléchir, aller chercher cette âme en enfer avait été la pire chose qu'il lui soit arrivé. Le début de la fin. Sa perte. Et pourtant, il ne regrettait pas cela.

Il y avait nombre de choses qu'il regrettait à l'heure actuelle. Castiel s'était humanisé au point de devenir faillible, et égoïste.

Refusant de voir le grand dessein, refusant de suivre son frère si cela voulait dire perdre le seul être qui parvenait à faire vibrer quelque-chose au fond de lui.

Dean lui avait dit de se rebeller et Castiel l'avait fait. Bien sûr aux yeux des autres, il voulait sauver l'Humanité, mais il l'avait dit au chasseur, tout ce qu'il faisait, c'était pour lui. Personne d'autre que lui.

Et si les intentions de Castiel étaient toujours bonnes, il semblait qu'il brise tout ce qu'il touchait. Ses plans menaient invariablement à l'échec et il semblait que cela n'en devenait que plus cuisant à chaque fois.

Il avait fait tant de mal, qu'il savait ne jamais trouver le pardon. Il avait causé du tort à la terre, ouvert le purgatoire, relâché les Léviathans, il avait détruit le paradis après avoir divisé ses frères. Sous le masque de nouveau Dieu, il avait réduit à néant tout ce qui se tenait sur son chemin. Il avait trahis les siens, mais le pire de tout, il avait trahis Dean.

Pour cela, il avait voulu faire pénitence en restant au purgatoire, mais un pouvoir inconnu en avait décidé autrement. Et il se retrouvait là, plus coupable que jamais, face à un Dean interloqué qui fixait son reflet dans le miroir surplombant l'évier pourri d'une énième chambre d'hôtel minable. Et il s'en voulait d'autant plus qu'il était heureux d'être là. De voir le visage du chasseur, chacun de ses traits qui lui avaient tant manqué, mais au fond, il savait que c'était injuste. Un monstre tel que lui, qui avait causé tant de souffrance ne devrait pas avoir le droit de se sentir aussi bien, il aurait dû rester au purgatoire, et lutter jour après jour pour réhabiliter sa pureté. Il aurait dû…

- Cas ?

L'exclamation du chasseur était à la fois surprise et pleine d'espoir. Castiel ferma les yeux à l'entente de sa voix. Il était connu que le chœur des anges était la mélodie parfaite, si belle qu'elle ne pouvait être entendue par les oreilles humaines, mais pour Castiel, la voix de Dean valait cent fois le chœur des anges. Ce son grave, presque éraillé, cet accent prononcé, une musique si pleine d'imperfections et pourtant… l'entendre le rendait plus heureux que d'écouter le chant du ciel.

Dean resta silencieux, adossé au lavabo, il regardait l'apparition d'un Castiel sale, fatigué et dont la barbe mangeait le visage. Il aurait voulu lui demander d'ouvrir les yeux, de le regarder, mais il n'osait plus parler de peur que l'ange ne disparaisse encore.

Il avait passé la journée à se demander s'il ne devenait pas fou, il avait l'impression de le voir partout, mais à chaque fois qu'il voulait y regarder de plus près, Castiel avait disparu. Et il ne voulait pas que cela arrive encore une fois. Il n'en pouvait plus. Etait-ce sa culpabilité qui lui faisait perdre la raison ? Il avait laissé Castiel seul là-bas. Il n'avait pas pu le retenir pour le ramener avec lui.

- Cas… ? demanda-t-il une nouvelle fois, mais cette fois cela ressemblait à une supplique.

L'ange ouvrit les yeux au ton du chasseur. Dean put plonger dans un océan bleu et tourmenté. Il se retrouva incapable de parler, incapable de lui demander s'il était vraiment là.

- Bonjour Dean, dit enfin l'ange sans émotion particulière sur le visage.

Pourtant il était heureux. Chacun était figé dans sa posture. Castiel droit fixant le chasseur, appuyé sur le lavabo comme s'il avait peur que ses jambes ne le lâchent. Puis finalement, la main gauche du chasseur se leva lentement, Castiel se rapprocha pour qu'elle puisse l'atteindre. La paume de Dean se posa sur son épaule, la pressant d'un geste incertain. Puis le chasseur se redressa une fois sûr que son ami était là, il le prit dans ses bras, le serrant de toutes ses forces. Il aurait pu hurler de joie, pleurer de soulagement, mais étant Dean Winchester, c'est son pragmatisme qui prit le dessus.

- Bordel, Cas… Comment t'es revenu ? demanda le chasseur sans pour autant le lâcher.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit sincèrement l'ange.

Dean se sépara de lui pour pouvoir affronter son regard, il avait serré Cas dans ses bras sans réfléchir mais peut-être l'ange ne voulait-il pas de cette étreinte, après tout, Dean n'était pas parvenu à le protéger, il avait quitté le purgatoire en laissant son ami derrière lui. Il mit un pas entre l'ange et lui, puis lui sourit à nouveau, mais les interrogations se lisaient sur son visage. Une autre personne aurait compris que le chasseur attendait des réponses, mais Castiel se contenta de lui sourire en retour.

- J'aimerai me servir de ta salle de bain, annonça-t-il.

- Euh… ouais, bien sûr, répondit le chasseur en se mettant en mouvement.

Arrivé à la porte, il se figea, il avait la peur idiote que l'ange disparaisse dès qu'il serait hors de sa vue. Mais Cas avait bien droit à une douche lui aussi, vu son état, ce ne serait pas du luxe.

- Il y a un problème Dean ? questionna l'ange qui sentait la tension du chasseur.

- Non, fit-il nonchalamment en se tournant vers son ami.

Castiel le fixait, la tête penchée de côté, comme s'il tentait de déchiffrer une équation particulièrement compliquée. Les lèvres de Dean s'étirèrent malgré lui dans un immense sourire. Il avait cru ne jamais revoir cette expression, et il était infiniment heureux de s'être trompé.

- Je suis content de te revoir Cas, lâcha-t-il d'un ton bas avant de sortir de la salle de bain.

L'ange sourit alors que la porte se refermait, puis il fixa son reflet dans le miroir, songeant qu'il ressemblait plus à un homme des rues qu'à un ange du seigneur à cet instant, et cela reflétait parfaitement son état d'esprit.

Assis sur son lit, Dean était en état de choc. Bon, peut-être pas, mais pas loin en tout cas. Il ne parvenait pas à se persuader que Castiel était vraiment là. Oui, il entendait l'eau couler, mais peut-être était-ce encore une putain d'hallucination comme il en avait eues toute la journée. Quand l'ange était en face de lui, il arrivait à se dire que c'était bien vrai, il l'avait touché, mais cela lui paraissait tout de même étrange, c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Castiel n'avait même pas l'air de lui en vouloir de ne pas l'avoir sauvé du purgatoire. Comment…

Tout à coup, un doute affreux s'insinua en lui… Comment avait-il pu être aussi con ?

La première chose qu'il avait faite quand il avait revu Sam était de vérifier qu'il n'était ni un polymorphe, ni un Léviathan, ni possédé. Mais il avait été tellement heureux de revoir Cas que ça ne lui était même pas passé par la tête. Il se releva d'un bond et alla chercher le détergeant, l'eau bénite et sa lame d'argent avant de se précipiter dans la salle de bain.

L'eau de la douche était à présent remplacée par celle du lavabo devant laquelle Castiel se tenait torse et pieds nu, vêtu seulement d'un pantalon, rinçant les dernières traces de mousse à raser qu'il restait sur son visage à présent lisse et propre.

C'est ainsi que Dean le trouva lorsqu'il défonça la porte.

Castiel n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'il s'était déjà fait asperger de détergent. La froideur du liquide le fit bondir, et c'est en plein visage qu'il reçut l'eau bénite. Il n'eut aucune réaction si ce n'est de se demander ce qui pouvait bien passer par la tête de Dean. Le chasseur paraissait furieux. Mais lorsqu'il brandit une lame d'argent, Castiel l'arrêta dans son mouvement, serrant son poignet pour lui faire lacher son arme.

- Je le savais, cracha Dean, tu es un polymorphe.

L'ange pencha la tête de côté, comme il le faisait toujours lorsqu'il cherchait à comprendre quelque chose, ce qui perturba Dean au plus haut point. C'était une expression que seul son ange pouvait avoir. Mais cette chose face à lui, qui emprisonnait toujours sa main dans l'étau de sa poigne ne pouvait être Castiel. Non, son ami était perdu au purgatoire, parce que le chasseur n'avait pas su le sauver. Et s'il s'était échappé, Cas lui en aurait voulu.

- C'est moi, Dean, répondit l'ange d'un ton calme.

- Si tu étais Cas, tu n'aurais pas peur d'une lame d'argent, rétorqua le chasseur persuadé d'avoir raison.

Après un soupir résigné, Castiel prit le couteau des mains de Dean pour s'entailler le bras sous le regard médusé du chasseur. Après quoi il lui rendit son couteau, que Dean récupéra d'un geste machinal, ses yeux restant fixés sur le torse de l'ange plutôt que de croiser son regard, ce qui n'était pas vraiment une meilleure idée, vu la chaleur qui s'emparait de lui à cet instant et qu'il mettait sur le compte de la vapeur présente dans la salle de bain.

Puis, sans prévenir, il se mit en mouvement, il percuta Castiel, le collant au lavabo et le maintenant de son corps. Son visage menaçant s'approcha de l'ange.

- Qu'est-ce que tu es ? cracha-t-il d'un ton bas.

- Un ange du seigneur, répondit calmement Castiel, pas le moins du monde inquiété par la menace dans les yeux de Dean.

- Si tu es Castiel, tu sais ce qui s'est passé au purgatoire.

- Oui. Tu as réussi à passer le portail avec Benni, et je suis resté en arrière.

- Alors pourquoi tu reviendrais vers moi, hein ?

- J'ai cru que tu m'aimais.

Dean eut un mouvement de recul, à cette réponse. D'accord, il s'agissait visiblement de Cas. Mais de quoi est-ce qu'il parlait ?

- Quoi ? répondit brillamment le chasseur. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te faire penser ça ?

Le regard de Castiel se détourna, il fixait à présent un point inexistant sur le mur.

- Tu as dit que tu ne partirais pas sans moi, tu m'as forcé à te suivre, tu n'arrêtais pas de me répéter « j'ai besoin de toi, Cas », tu m'as pris dans tes bras, et avant ça quand tu me cherchais, je t'entendais murmurer mon nom tous les soirs en me demandant de revenir vers toi… alors, j'ai cru que…

- Tu as mal cru ! s'énerva le chasseur sans même savoir pourquoi.

Les yeux de Castiel se firent embués, mais il ne regardait toujours pas Dean.

- Désolé, répondit-il d'une voix éteinte.

- Si je t'aimais vraiment, je ne t'aurais pas laissé là-bas, ajouta Dean.

- Ce n'était pas ta décision, mais la mienne, je ne voulais pas être sauvé.

Cette réponse atteignit Dean comme un coup de poing, mais il n'en laissa rien paraitre. Le regard bleu de Cas revint vers lui, le chasseur voyant enfin la douleur qu'il causait à son ami, eut envie de se foutre des baffes. Comment pouvait-il être aussi con ? Il avait cherché machinalement à se défendre de l'accusation – qui n'en était pas une.

Sans voir que si l'ange était revenu en pensant cela, c'est qu'il l'aimait lui aussi. _Aussi ? _Non, Cas l'aimait, mais Dean ne partageait pas ce sentiment. Jamais il n'aimerait un homme.

- Castiel… fit-il en avançant une main pour prendre l'ange dans ses bras.

Il s'attendait à ce que Cas s'éloigne, mais l'ange le laissa faire et se colla contre lui. Dean sentit le visage de Cas se cacher au creux de son épaule et son cœur se serra de manière douloureuse. Parce que c'était lui qui causait cette peine à l'ange et pourtant, c'est dans ses bras qu'il venait chercher du réconfort. Ça témoignait d'une telle confiance que Dean ne s'en détesta que d'avantage.

- J'ai cru… souffla l'ange d'une voix étrangement faible, j'ai juste cru… que tu…

Dean sentit les lèvres de Castiel se poser sur son cou dans un contact doux et chaud qui le fit frissonner malgré lui. Il aurait pu croire qu'il venait de rêver si l'ange n'avait pas recommencé un peu plus haut. Dean sentit son corps réagir, il se laissa faire, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une larme rouler sur sa peau. Castiel pleurait.

- Pardon, lui demanda l'ange en reculant.

Les yeux du chasseur croisèrent l'océan bleu du regard angélique alors que Cas s'éloignait de lui, mais la prise de Dean sur son dos l'en empêcha. Le chasseur était totalement figé. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait, mais une chose était sûre, il n'était pas du tout disposé à relâcher Castiel.

- Dean ? demanda l'ange en cherchant à nouveau à reculer.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas, mais il attira Castiel à lui. Il n'avait qu'une façon d'être sûr de la raison pour laquelle son cœur battait comme un tambour de guerre à cet instant. Une de ses mains remonta du dos de Cas vers sa nuque et les lèvres de Dean se plaquèrent sur celles de l'ange qui sursauta à ce contact.

L'ange comprenait bien le concept de pitié, et il n'en voulait pas, mais tant pis, ce baiser c'était tout ce qu'il aurait et pitié ou pas, il prenait !

Le corps à moitié dénudé de l'ange se lova contre le chasseur, qui ne comprenait pas bien ce qui lui arrivait, mais jamais il ne s'était senti autant à sa place. Les mains de Cas dans son dos, leurs corps coulés l'un à l'autre, le parfum de l'ange saturant ses narines, la douceur mêlée de hargne du baiser qu'ils échangeaient.

Les mains de Castiel agrippèrent la chevelure bronze pour la tirer en arrière, leurs lèvres se séparèrent. Dean était essoufflé et ahuri, il fixa l'ange avec des yeux légèrement écarquillées aux pupilles dilatées. Surpris de trouver à Castiel un air aussi sauvage, ses yeux si calmes habituellement, brillant d'une faim féroce. Son souffle court, son visage rougi. Il était purement magnifique, même Dean ne pouvait le nier.

- Tu ne m'aimes peut-être pas, souffla l'ange d'une voix basse et rauque, mais moi oui.

Et avant que Dean n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, il replongea sur ses lèvres, forçant le passage, sa langue se glissa dans sa bouche, allant chercher celle du chasseur pour s'y enrouler. Aucune protestation ne vint de l'humain, bien au contraire. Il n'aurait pas pu réfléchir, même s'il l'avait voulu, et il ne le voulait pas. Il ne souhaitait que profiter de cet instant.

Les Winchesters n'avaient pas de vie à eux, pas de maison, pas de train-train quotidien et rassurant, mais dans cette salle de bain miteuse, dans les bras d'un ange rebelle, Dean comprit enfin ce que voulait dire être chez soi.

- Peut-être que tu avais raison, lâcha-t-il rapidement entre deux baiser.

Il n'en dit pas plus, mais le sourire de l'ange le conforta dans l'idée qu'il avait parfaitement compris à quoi il faisait allusion.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ce petit OS, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu.

Bises et à bientôt ^_^


End file.
